dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marley-San: The Untold Story
Plot A spooky story about a dog who then became the most fearless vampire in history. This story is so scary, it will make you tremble at night. Characters Marley-San Earl Grey Shi Ba Heather Jacques Bond Red Blue Spark Transcript (This story begens in Earl Grey's mansion) Earl Grey: I can't see Marley anywere! Shi Ba: Were is he then!? Earl Grey: Well how the hell should I know? (Marley-San runs passed the two villans.) Earl Grey: (looks back) What was that? (Shi Ba looks around) (enters Marley-San's room. MS is one the floor shivering in fear.) Shi Ba: Marley! What's wrong?! What happend?! Marley-San: SHI BA! DON'T COME CLOSE!!! Shi Ba: M-M-Marley?... (Marley-San gets up) Marley-San: (smiles back) H-Hey Shi?... Don't ask about what I'm about to do...or what i'm about to become... Just, tell Earl...I love him. 'kay?... (Marley-San jumps off the high roof of the mansion) Shi Ba: MARLEY-SAN!!!!!!! (During the fall, Marley turns into a group of bats and flys away.) Shi Ba: (walks toward Earl) I saw him... Earl Grey: WHAT?! WHERE?! Shi Ba: He jumped of the porch... Earl Grey: H-Huh?... Shi Ba: Marley wanted me to tell you that... He's gonna do something drastic...and, (starts to cry) that he loves you too... Earl Grey: (burst into tears) NO!!! (runs toward Shi Ba and hugges him.) Earl Grey: (cries) I WANTED TO ASK HIM...IF, HE LOVED ME AS WELL! I NEVER KNEW HE DID!!! Shi Ba: (cries) I'm so sorry...He was my best friend...and...you wanted to be his boyfriend... Earl Grey: (cries a lot more) BUT KNOW I DON'T HAVE THE CHANCE!!! (shows Marley flying to Heather's house) Marley-San: Heather?... Heather: Marley? Why do you have that vampire ca- Marley-San: I have no time to explain! Just follow me! Heather: But- (Marley-San grabs Heather's hand and flys away with her) Heather: Wee!!! (Marley-San and Heather land on a clift edge) Heather: Why did you bring me here? Marley-San: I was turned into a demon! Heather: (gasp) Marley-San: I was trying to get the power I needed to protect this universe! If I don't drink blood in three days, my normal self will be restored. Heather: Oh my gosh! Do you're friends know about this? Marley-San: Uperently no. They think i'm dead. Heather: Oh no! Marley-San: It's ok Heather! I wanted to advise you about it. You are telling Earl, Shi, Jacques and everyone else about it. Alright? Heather: Ok. Marley-San: Thanks. (Marley takes Heather to the mansion.) Heather: Earl Grey! Earl Grey: Heather? Heather: Marley isn't dead! He has been turned into a vampire! Earl Grey: WHAT?! HOW?! Heather: He got the powers to protect this universe from the war. If he doesn't drink blood for three days, he will go back to his normal self. Earl Grey: (stops crying of sadness) Y-You heard that Shi Ba? He isn't dead. HE ISN'T DEAD! (cries of joy) Shi Ba: (cries as well) Y-YES! (laughs) Heather: Bye! Earl Grey: GOOD DAY HEATHIE! THANKS FOR THE GOOD NEWS! (laughs) (Shows Red and Blue in their apartment when Heather comes in.) Heather: Hey! Red: KITTY GIRL! What's up? Heather: Remember the war? Well, Marley-San tuned into a vampire trying to protect this universe from distruction. If he doesn't drink a drop of blood for three days, he will be restored. Blue: What? Red: That's so fucking cool! Blue: (puchess Red) No it's not! It's terrible! Heather: Ok. Just advice. See ya! Red and Blue: Bye. (Heather walks out of the door. Then shows Heather talking to everybody else.) (Shows Marley-San walking with Heather and Jacques Bond to Earl Grey's mansion.) Earl Grey: (sees Marley) MARLEY!! (runs to him and kisses him on the lips while Marley-San stays in shock.) Earl Grey: (breaks the kiss) I'm so glad to see you! Marley-San: (shivering and blushing) E-E-Earl?... (Earl Grey starts kissing Marley some more) Heather: (eyes sparkle) Awwww.... Jacques Bond: (Looks out the window) Sacre Blew! The soldiers are nerly here! Shi Ba: (covers Jacques' mouth) Shut up, you idiot! They could find us! Marley-San:...Oh fuck no....run....get out of here! (all of them run away exept Heather) Heather: Wait, whatss going on again? (Earl Grey pulls her arm) Heather: Ok. First, you didn't have to pull my arm and second, I can fly and teleport. Earl Grey: Oh, Sorry. Heather: I don't care if your gay. (hugs him) Earl Grey: Awww...Thank you. Heather: What do we do now? Earl Grey: (looks around) We evacuate th mansion. Heather: Ok. (both of them run away) (meanwhile, Spark is playing flame war in his house when he sees the whole gang through the window.) Spark: Huh?... (flys to the mansion) Marley-San: (notices Spark) Well, if it isn't Spark Byykaoin. Spark: Wow. Iv'e only been here for 1 second and you know my name? Marley-San: I know everyone's name. Why are you here Spark? It's dangerous. Spark: I saw you guys from my house. Marley-San: Hmm... I'm not surprised. Spark: Wait. You're not? Heather: Marley-San, why are you so stubborn? We only want to be by your side when you fight. Marley-San: Why?... Heather: Because we're here to support you. You're our friend. Imagen how sad it would be...if you died...not only us...but the whole community...and...Earl Grey would be haunted for life and- Marley-San: SHUT UP!!! (Heather stays in shock) Marley-San: Why can't you understand this isn't a fight for any warrior like you guys?! (Earl and Heather start crying and shaking in fear) Marley-San: Don't you see the danger you can get into?! Earl Grey: I'm sorry dear! We just really worry about you! Spark: Dear? Hold on...(gasp) Heather: M-Marley-San..... Marley-San: Not a chance. Don't underestimate this stuff. This is something not many people can do. If you get to eat good food at a table and live a happy life, why would you give that up for me? This job is for people who don't have any other choice. Anyone who sticks there nose in is messing around. Hell I'll kick your ass before you could. Sh Ba: (stays in shock) Wh-what?.... Spark: Kay. I have no idea what the fuck's going on but I think it's important. Marley-San: I don't have time for this. (turns into a bat and flys away) Earl Grey: Marley, hold on! (Marley-San stops and looks at Earl Grey) Earl Grey: (holds Marley's hands) P-Please...be safe...(kisses Marley-San) (Earl Grey breaks the kiss) Marley-San: (blushing) I...Oh, fine then. (Marley-San flys away) Heather: Bye Marley! Shi Ba: I'll have some chow mien ready for you when you come back! Jacques Bond: Be safe mon ami! Earl Grey: Goodbye my love! Don't get killed! Spark: See ya soon! I guess... Earl Grey: Ah...He's so handsome. Spark: Wait, wha? (Meanwhile, Marley see's the giant army. About 1,000,000 soldiers) Marley-San: (eyes glow) foolish rats...(112% of the soldier's heads explods, just like that.) (Marley-San runs forward) Marley-San: Out of my way. (uses an enchanted katana and slices more soldiers in half) (Marley punches the ground) (all of the soldiers fly in different directions. They soon notice Marley's last punch and the rest of the soldiers die instantly) Earl Grey: (worried face while hearing the soldiers battle cry) Marley?..... (Marley-San appears, flying, with a bloody sword) Marley-San: Miss me? Everyone: Marley-San! Earl Grey: (flys up were Marley is) I was so worried! (hugs him) Marley-San: Hehe. It wasn't that hard really...wh-what are you doing? (notices that Earl Grey pined him on the floor) Earl Grey: Well, what does it look like? Marley-San: (off screen) Agh! E-Earl Grey! Stop it! You pervert!!! (END) Spark: (off screen) No, really, can someone tell me what the fuck just happend?! (REAL END) Trivia * This might be a parody of the movie "Dracula Untold". * Marley-San is still not used to Earl Grey showing his affections so it might be possible Marley isn't gay. * The anime music that starts playing is Sis Puella Magica! from Madoka Magica. http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=btmSuNcxiIU Gallery Vampire.jpg|Marley-San as a vampire. Side Walk.jpg Bat.jpg|Marley's bat form. Kiss.jpg|Grey gay! Yay!